LOVE to YOU
by hyu NHL
Summary: kumpulan cerita oneshoot kisah perjalan cinta Naruto dan Hinata, baik lika- liku kehidupan mereka...


LOVE to YOU

Cerita sepenuhnya IDE saya, semua tokoh milik MK. Tapi naruto miliki saya juga #abaikan

Jika tidak menyukai silahkan kembali,

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

~Happy reading~

.

.

Jodoh or perjodohan

Seorang gadis mungil memandang tubuhnya dicermin besar dari atas sampai bawah, sesekali dia memutar badannya dari kanan raut wajahnya pun juga berubah kadang tersenyum lalu mengkerucutkan mulutnya, itu lah yang diperbuat oleh gadis itu, jangan lupakan grutuan yang tidak jelas keluar dari diperhatikan gadis mungil itu sedari tadi melihat baju yang ia kenakan, apalagi kalau bukan baju pengantin tanpa lengan yang ia pakai karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Jika kita bayangkan hanya satu kata gadis ini 'cantik' atau bahkan 'sangat cantik.

"oh ayolah.. aku akui, kalau aku memang mencintainya ah tidak.. lebih tepatnya menyukainya dari pandangan yang tidak suka dijodohkan dengan orang tampan seperti pangeran. Aku benar benar pusing sekarang..bukankah menikah itu mengikat janji yang pasti ada comitmen sedangkan ini... Aku ingin menikah satu kali seumur hidup" ujarnya lebih tepat unek- unek yang ada dihatinya

seorang wanita paruh baya datang dan menatap putri satu- satunya dengan senyum lembut, meski sudah tua kecantikkannya tidak pernah pudar, Ialah ibu dari gadis itu.. Dia menatap putrinya hyuga hinata gadis

"yaampun, anak ibu sangat cantik.."ibunya memuji namun yang dipuji hanya cemberut mengkrucutkan mulutnya dengan imut

"yak! Tersenyumlah sayang… hari ini adalah hari yang sangat bahagia untuk mu, kau harus tersenyum jangan cemberut seperti itu, nanti kau masuk berita ' sang mempelai wanita menikah dengan wajah cemberut sambil mengkrucutkan mulutnya', godanya lagi

'ya jelas aku cemberut orang aku tidak bahagia' inner hinata

 **Flashback on**

 **Hari 1**

hyuga hinata gadis bertubuh mungil alias tinggi hampir rata- rata,meiliki mata amthyest dengan rambut indogonya berjalan disebuah lorong sempit kalau kita lihat lebih telitinya dia sedang mencari barang yang terjatuh saat melewati lorong seorang laki- laki pirang seperti kulit durian pikir hinata sedang berlari dan dibelakangnya diikuti oleh 3 laki- laki yang berotot. Laki- laki berambut pirang terus berlari sekuat- kuatnya dan dia terus saja mengomel dan mengutuk seseorang yang bersama dengannya tadi, sebelum dia dikejar- kejar oleh 3 laki- laki kalian bertanya kenapa laki- laki itu dikejar itu dikarena faktor kecerobohan dari teman laki- laki tersebut, dan berimpas kepada dirinya.

Hinata terus mencari barang yang hilang tersebut, dan terus mendumel tak jelas

"ini semua gara- gara si jidat besar, percuma punya jidat besar tapi pelupa."gerutunya dengan pelan

Saat sedang mencari barang yang hilang hinata dikejutkan, dengan datangnya seorang laki- laki. Kedatangan laki- laki itu membuat hinata ketakutan, kerena semakin lama laki- laki itu semakin mendekat kedirinya, membuat hinata terus mundur kebelakang

"si..sia..siapa kau.." ucap hinata terbata- bata si laki- laki bukannya menjawab malah mendekatkan jari tunjuknya kebibirnya menandakan hinata untuk diam. Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti kode yang diberikan laki- laki tersebut dan laki- laki it terus berjalan mendekati Hinata yang semakin terpojok karena dinding dibelakangnya

"jang…jangan mendekat, atau aku akan hmpt…."pekik hinata namun terhenti saat tangan laki- laki itu menutup mulutya. Disisi lain terdengar suara

"dimana laki- laki tadi.." ucap laki- laki 1

"aku juga tidak tau bodoh, bukannya kau yang didepan" jawab laki- laki 3

"diam.. aku mendengarkan seseorang dilorong sebelah sana" ucap laki- laki 2, laki- laki yang berambut ikal tersebut mendengar apa yang dibilang oleh ke 3 laki- laki tersebut membuatnya takut.

Tap tap tap

Ke 3 laki- laki itu berjalan mengendap- ngendap, mereka semakin mendekat dan

"ckk.. baka" ucap laki- laki 3

"aku tidak bodoh" ujarnya membela diri sendiri

"jelas kau bodoh, kau lihat ini itu bukan orang yang kita cari, tapi suara yang kau dengar suara orang sedang bercumbu" omel laki- laki 1

Apa yang dilihat 3 laki- laki tadi adalah seorang laki- laki pirang dengan hinata yang sedang bergaya berciuman, dengan posisi laki- laki yang menyandar di dinding dan hinata didepannya, tangan laki- laki itu dipinggang hinata dan tengkuk, sedangkan kedua tangan hinata memegang jaket didada laki- laki itu. wajah mereka sangat dekat sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, beruntung jalan dilorong itu lampunya remang- remang jika tidak mereka akan ketahuan. Setelah 3 laki- laki itu pergi, mereka melepaskan pelukkannya

"maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf" ujar laki- laki tersebut sambil membungkuk berulang, sedangkan hinata hanya diam, dikarena kan tindakkan laki- laki ini yang tiba- tiba saja tadi menariknya melakukan pose yang seperti itu

"sekali lagi maafkan aku , aku terpaksa melakukannya, maaf.. terima kasih sudah membantu ku nona.." ujarnya lagi hinata hanya bisa mengangukkan kepalanya,

"lebih baik nona segera pulang ini sudah malam, aku permisi, bye" ucapnya lagi dan pergi meninggalkan hinata yang diam membisu

 **Hari 2**

hinata terus berjalan dengan cepat sesekali melihat jam ditangannya

'yaampunnn, sudah jam 7 aku telat, bagaimana ini?'innernya dalam hati, jalan yang dia tempuh lumayan jauh, bis yang akan dia naikki sudah lewat sekitar10 menit yang lalu.

Saking lajunya langkah yang diambil membuatnya tidak sadar dari kejahuan sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat, dan

Tinn tinnn

arghhhhhhhhhhtttttttttt

Ckittt..

Mobil itu tepat berhenti didepan hinata, tinggal 5 cm lagi hinata berciuman tidak maksutnya tertabrak dengan mobil tersebut, karena terkejut hinata terduduk, orang yang didalam mobil keluar melihat keadaan orang yang hampir saja dia tabrak.

"anda tidak apa apa nona "tanya seorang laki- laki hinata yang menunduk mengangkat kepalanya, matanya membulat, karena melihat laki- laki yang kemarin malam dia temui. Sedangkan laki- laki itu juga terkejut dengan Gadis yang ada didepannya.

"kau? Apa kau baik- baik saja, apa ada yang terluka, mau aku antar kerumah sakit,"tanya laki- laki itu lagi, membuat hinata menggeleng kepala, dan tiba- tiba dia mengingat sesuatu

"astaga, aku telat, aku harus pergi" ucap hinata pergi meninggalkan laki- laki itu sendiri, namun dari kejauhan laki- laki itu tersenyum

'aku harap kita akan ketemu lagi. Hinata' ucapnya dalam hati

 **Hari 3**

Direstoran kecil Seorang laki- laki berkulit tan, berambut pirang, dengan mata sebiru laut duduk disudut ruangan sesekali meminum cappuccino hangat yang ada yang dilakukan laki- laki itu ialah 'menunggu' seseorang yang laki- laki. Sudah 25 menit dia menunggu, meskipun bosan dia tetap menunggu, tapi dalam hatinya terus mengumpat 'awas kau uchiha, jika kau belum datang juga akan aku akan petas petas kepala mu '

"aishh.. kenapa lama sekali sih" gerutunya, dia berdiri dari bangku saat melangkah untuk memutar ditubuhnya, tanpa disadari laki- laki itu seorang gadis berjalan dibelakangnya.

Greep

Tanpa disengaja laki- laki itu memeluk gadis tersebut jika tidak gadis mungil itu terjatuh dan pantatnya mencium lantai. Laki- laki dan gadis itu saling menatap satu sama lain dikarenakan mereka melihat orang yang sama. tanpa sadar seorang gadis melihat tersbut

"ekhem…naruto apa yang kau lakukan?" panggil laki- laki tersebut, sedang yang dipanggil menoleh dan terkejut melihat seseorang dari kejauhan dengan senyum yang tak jelas, dan langsung melepaskan pelukkanya. Dikarenakan berdirinya tidak seimbang gadis tersebut jatuh dilantai dengan pantat terlebih dahulu mendarat dilantai.

"sakitttttt" pekik gadis yang terjatuh, namun bukannya menolongnya laki- laki itu hanya diam melihat gadis tersebut

"haiii! jika kau ingin menolongku, jangan setengah- setengah" setelah mengomel gadis itu pergi dan terus mengumpat- ngumpat tak jelas, membuat laki- laki tersebut tersenyum

'benar bukan aku ketemu lagi denganmu, apa dia belum juga mengenalku'

 **Hari 4**

Hinata gadis perawakan mungil nan imut duduk dibangku taman menikmati indahnya sore. Seorang laki- laki datang dari kejauhan ikutan duduk disebalah hinata, merasa ada yang duduk disebalahnya hinata melihat dan terkejut dengan laki- laki yang ada disampingnya.

"kau" ucap hinata dan laki- laki itu serentak

"kita bertemu lagi nona"

"apa…"

"perkenalkan aku naruto, uzumakin naruto salam kenal ttaebayo" naruto memperkenalkan diri kepada hinata

'rupanya dia memang tidak tau aku siapa'inner naruto

"hyuga hinata salam kenal juga"

"kau sendiri hinata"

"aku sedang menikmati sore, kau?"

"berarti kita sama, aku sedang menikmati sore, ayo ikut aku ttaebayo"

Naruto menarik hinata menuju suatu tempat, membuat hinata was- was, karena yang ada dibenaknya 'jangan- jangan dia adalah penculik yang menyamar'

"maaf sebelumnya uzumaki sama, kenapa kau membawa ku ketempat ini dan kenapa kau tadi menarikku padahal aku belum menjawab ajakkan mu" tanya hinata panjang lebar dengan sangat pelan, naruto yang sadar akan perbuatannya langsung melepaskan genggamannya..

"maaf… kau tau disini adalah tempat yang sangat indah"ucap naruto pelan dan hinata tersenyum senang

"apa kau ingin es krim, aku traktir anggap ini adalah ucapan terima kasih dan maaf ku, bagaimana?" tawar naruto, membuat hinata semakin bingung dan ketakutan

"jangan takut aku orangnya baik, percayalah ttaebayo" ucap naruto seakan sadar ketakutan hinata, hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

 **Hari 5**

Tok- tok

"hinata…. hinata.." panggil seseorang

"ya ibu, sebentar lagi" jawabnya

Setelah panggilan dari ibunya hinata keluar dari kamarnya memakai pakaian dress ungu berlengan pendek, dan rambut indigo yang biasanya diikat kini digerai dan dipoles dengan make up tipis'cantik dan anggun' itulah kesan pertama jika kita melihatnya

"yaampun anak ibu sangat cantik.. ayo keluarga uzumaki sudah menunggu"puji ibunya dan mengajak hinata untuk turun

Hinata terkejut saat melihat siapa laki- laki yang dijodohinya, begitu pula dengan laki- laki tersebut tidak..sebenarnya tidak terkejut tapi memasang ekspresi terkejut tidak salah bukan... laki- laki itu hanya diam acuh melihat kedatangan hinata memasangkan wajah datarnya

'sangat cantik, tidak salah aku menyetujuinya'inner laki- laki tersebut

"apakah kau calon menantuku, hwaaa, kau sangat cantik nak.." puji ibu dari laki- laki itu

"naruto berikan salam pada calon istrimu.. karena besok adalah hari pernikahan kalian" ujar ibunya lagi membuat hinata dan laki- laki yang dipanggil naruto itu terkejut

"APA! BESOK" pekik mereka secara bersamaan

 **Flashback off**

"ibu apa aku harus menikah, aku baru kenal dengannya 6 hari, ah…. tidak lebih tepatnya 2 hari yang lalu aku tau namanya dan 4 harinya aku hanya tau wajahnya saja, dan kemarin aku langsung dijodohkan, dan..dan.. sekarang aku menikah dengannya, itu tidak masuk akal ibu" omelnya

"kenapa ini sangat cepat sekali, aku rasa ini seperti cerita dongeng, yan… Ahh sakit"omel hinata terhenti Ibu memukul kepala hinata dengan pelan, namun tetap saja terasa sakit bagi hinata. Saat hinata mau protes diurungkan niatnya karena melihat ibunya menatap tajam kearahnya, mau tidak mau hinata diam dan tersenyum

"bukannya ibu sudah memberikan fotonya dengan mu, apa kau tidak melihatnya" ibu balik mengomel hinata, dan hinata hanya cemberut.

"jangan mengomel dan memasang wajah seperti itu, ini adalah yang terbaik untukmu dan ibu yakin kau pasti bahagia. Orang tua tidak akan menyesatkan anaknya" ujar ibu lirih

"maaf ibu.." ucap hinata dan memeluk ibu,

"nah, ayo.. tersenyum, dan sekarang sudah saatnya" ibu mengajak putrinya keluar

.

.

.

Seorang laki- laki tinggi, berambut pirang , dengan wajah stoicnya serta kulit tan, hanya satu kata yang dapat diucapkan saat orang yang melihatnya yaitu 'tampan'memakai kemeja putih dilapisi texudo putih berdiri didepan altar didepannya seorang pendeta, para undangan berdiri dan takjub melihat mempelai wanitanya, dan seseorang laki- laki yang berdiri didepan juga sangat takjub

'cantik"inner laki- laki tersebut

mempelai wanita berjalan didampingi seorang laki- laki paruh baya menuju tempat dimana mempelai pria berdiri.

"uzumaki naruto, apa kau bersedia menerima hyuga hinata sebagai istrimu, baik suka maupun duka sampai ajal memisahkan kalian" ucap pendeta *maaf aku kurang tau soal begituan anggap aja itu yang diucapkan*

"ya, saya bersedia" jawab naruto

"hyuga hinata,apa kau bersedia menerima uzumaki naruto sebagai suamimu, baik suka maupun duka sampai ajal memisahkan kalian" ucap ulang pendeta kepada hinata

"ya saya bersedia" jawab hinata

"dengan ini kalian sah menjadi pasangan suami istri, tuan uzumaki silahkan anda pasangkan cincin kepada istri" ujar pendeta dan naruto melakukan apa yang dikata untuk memasangkan cincin kepada hinata dan hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama

"tuan uzumaki dipersilahkan mencium mempelai wanita" ujar pendeta

Naruto dan hinata menengang tatkala mendengar penuturan dari sang pendeta, mau tidak mau naruto memegang dagu hinata perlahan wajah mereka semakin mendekat hinata dan naruto lebih mememilih menutupkan mata dan

 **Cupp**

'manis' inner naruto

Para undangan terpana menyaksikan pemandangan yang sangat romantis bagaimana tidak keduanya berciuman sangat lama terkesan lembut  
mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman tersbut, naruto mengelap bibir hinata dengan ibu jarinya, membuat wajah hinata merona merah,mereka saling pandang cukup lama membuat tamu undangan tersenyum gak jelas dan

"ekhmmm" sesaorang laki- laki berdehem yang tak lain sasuke

"kalian melupakan kami" dan seorang gadis disebelah nya juga ikut berkomentar yang tak lain sakura istri dari sasuke

"apa kalian tidak sabar untuk menikmati malam pertama kalian" goda seorang gadis yang lain lagi yang tak lain ino isri dari sai teman akrab hinata lebih tepatnya sahabat hinata

"dasar pengantin baru"cibir sai sahabat karib naruto

Perkataan dari dua pasangan itu membuat naruhina alias naruto dan hinata wajahnya memerah, para tamu tertawa semua melihat tingkah laku naruto dan hinata.

'mungkin kau merasa ini adalah perjodohan tapi aku menganggap ini jodoh' inner naruto dan hinata bersamaan saat mereaka bertatap muka

~Fin~

bagaimana, ceritanya, baguskah atau kurang memuaskan, apa ini sangat kepanjangan dan membuat orang bosan, atau terlalu monoton… mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Oh iya ini adalah ff Oneshoot tapi berchapter, berchapter disini dimaksutkan akan berlanjut jika kalian ingin dilanjutkan. Kalian tenang aja ini satu cerita langsung abis, akan berlanjut dengan judul yang berbeda tapi akan salin terpaut satu sama lain..

Oh iya jika banyak typo maklum aku mrs typo, dan aku harap typo ku tidak menggangu kenyamanan kalian saat membaca

Lanjutnya "the first night" 

Aku akan publish jika ada respon yang baik,

Tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca. 

Thank youuu…


End file.
